When Life is Quite Through With
by drarrybabies
Summary: "if i believe in death be sure of this it is because you have loved me, moon and sunset stars and flowers. gold creshendo and silver muting" WARNING: Suicide. Main Character Death. One-shot.


**Friday, June 21****st**** of 1999**

Draco looked up and sighed in contentment when his eyes reached his lover's, staring back at him. Harry gave a warm smile and snuggled deeply into the long, green grass, pulling Draco even tighter into his embrace. The sun warming the summer air comfortably. Harry and Draco spent that day sitting near the duck pond, feeding the ducks their extra sandwiches. They talked about everything and nothing while cuddling. Draco didn't think life could get any better than it was right in this moment.

**Tuesday, August 5****th**** of 1999.**

The alarm clock blared through the silence of the cool August air. Ripping apart the tranquility and comfortableness that was their room.

"Mmmmf" Draco mumbled against Harry's neck.

"What was that?" Harry yawned.

"We have to get up." Draco sighed.

"Do you have too?"

"Yes."

"How about we stay like this forever."

"Deal."

And with that, Harry threw his arm back around Draco. He snuggled his nose into Draco's hair and fell back asleep.

**Friday, November 20****th**** of 1999**

Harry knocked on the door cautiously. He didn't know if Draco had gotten over their previous fight. He waited for a response. After a while he heard Draco sigh and the bed creak and Draco's foot steps walking towards the door.

"Come on it." He said.

"How are you doing?"

"Better. That doesn't mean I'm over what you said."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you in here, Harry?"

"I wanted to say something."

"Well spit it out."

"I love you, Draco."

**Tuesday, December 4****th**** of 1999.**

"Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"You can't rush perfection, Potter."

"Oh so we're back to last names?"

"Potter unless you want to go to dinner with a black eye, get your hand off of my ironed trousers."

"Oh so sorry, /Malfoy/"

**Tuesday, December 4****th**** of 1999.**

When they got into the restaurant Harry's stomach was fluttering and his breathing was twice as fast as usual. He spotted out a certain waiter and nodded at him. That very instant the waiter greeted them to a table and asked what they wanted.

"Fresh lobster with the croutons on the /side/."

"What he said, that includes a bottle of champagne?"

"Yes, and it's on the house! Coming right up!"

Harry was fumbling with the golden ring in his pocket when the waiter returned. He set down the two lobsters and winked at Harry when he handed him the champagne.

"Draco aren't you going to have some champagne?"

"I'll have some after my meal."

"No have some now!" Harry has nervously.

"I.. alright." Draco said giving Harry a quizzical look.

Harry tried to give a reassuring smile at Draco.

_Breath, breath._

Draco poured himself some champagne and saw that the glass was glowing/

"Strange.." Draco muttered. He looked into the class and pulled out a magical glowing note. The water resistant charm was glowing around the edges and imprinted on the note were glowing, golden letters.

Look down. It read.

Draco looked down and gasped when he saw Harry on one knee. Harry fumbled on the ring in his pocket and pulled it out.

"D-Draco.. I.. Will you give me the immense honour of being my husband?" Harry has said in one breath.

"Harry.." Draco said in disbelief. "Yes, yes. You stupid fool of course I will." He said not able to control the grin on his face.

Harry jumped up and hugged Draco. "He said yes! He said yes!" He yelled.

There was a round of applause heard in the distance. Or at least Harry thinks there was. It may have been the sound of his heart, beating so loud and happy in his ears.

**February 9****th**** of 2000.**

"Harry, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Harry looked straight into Draco's eyes.

"I do."

"Draco, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do"

"You may now kiss your husband"

Harry didn't have to be told twice, Draco was in his arms before the second syllable of "husband" ever reached the Ministers' lips.

**February 9****th**** of 2000.**

"Jesus, I thought he'd never shut up!"

"Harry! It was romantic."

"I just wanted to snog the daylights out of you" Harry added shamelessly with a shrug.

**May 14****th**** of 2000.**

"Draco, I have to go out. McGonagall floo'd me, said I had to go alone. It's urgent apparently." Harry yelled up the stairs. He received a muffled response and that was good enough for him.

"Be back soon, Love you." He said before flooing in McGonagall's office.

"Good evening Mr. Potter." She said. She looked very worn down, like she was about to deliver the worst news of her life.

"Evening Professor."

"You don't attend this school anymore Potter, no need to be so up tight. Have a seat, if you will"

"What did you have to tell me, Professor?"

"I don't exactly know how to word this, Potter."

"Take your time." Harry doesn't know how long they sat there in silence. He felt the tension tighten in the room. McGonagall went to talk but took it back, and just gave Harry a worrisome look.

"Potter"

His name cut through the silence, shocking him.

"Yes Professor?"

"You know how you defeated Voldemort all those months ago?"

Something in Harry's brain was screaming at him that something was wrong, she was going to tell him something he didn't want to know.

"Yes."

"Alright Potter, pay attention and try not to interrupt. This is hard enough as it is."

"When you defeated Voldemort, he disintegrated. His body flew into the air and scattered the floor. The remaining death eaters who had been in hiding during the fight went out after him after you had walked to the Great Hall. They picked up whatever remains were left and brought them back to their base. Now this is a very, very old and dark spell they used. They may manage to bring him back to life Potter. This is dark magic aging as far back as the stone ages, we have no research on it and no way of knowing how to stop it. Word from the Order says they are trying to find and piece of you that they can to complete this potion they are making.

They have found something Potter. At your wedding,. The theory is that you were jinxed. A spell that cannot be felt or detected, the current spell is unknown. They have taken a part of your soul. . The potion can be completed, Mr. Potter. Once it is, Voldemort will return. Stronger then ever before. He will be truly invincible."

Harry's brain was fuzzy.

"What does this all mean Professor?"

"The only way to kill the life that they stole would be the only obvious reason there is left."

"The only way to kill the piece of the soul that they took from me, is for me to die."

"We always tried to stop him. And we always succeeded. I think that this cannot be prevented in anyway."

"Thank you for telling me, Professor. I'll be off."

Harry floo'd back to the house and was welcomed by the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Hey, what'd McGonagall want?" Draco said while grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him into a beautifully prepared kitchen. Giving him a big kiss on the lips.

"It was not one of my favorite visits I've ever had. I'm going to tell you this, and I don't want you to interupt-"

"But-"

"Draco, please" Harry said looking at him with pleading eyes. Draco succumbed and sat back waiting patiently.

"Voldeort is coming back. His death eaters managed to bring him back. He'll be stronger than ever before."

The kitchen was silent. You could have heard a pin drop. The amount on fear mixed with pain on Draco's face made Harry's heart burst with hatred for everyone and everything. He was _finally happy. _Happy. He was happy. Without having to think about it. He has Draco, that was all he needed. _His _Draco.

"H-how did this happen. What are we g-going to do?" Draco said, stuttering over words and sounded out of breath.

"Well, who knows Voldemort that was at the wedding? Who was near me all day? Who suddenly fancied me after hating me for so long?" Once Harry had said them he could not take them back. He watched the words fly out of his mouth and hit Draco square in the chest. Draco took a sharp intake of breath.

"What are you trying to say, Harry?" Draco said. Anger overpowering the hurt.

"You think this was fake? You think all of this was just was rouse to get the Dark Lord back?" He yelled. He placed his hand on Harry's quick paced heart.

"Do you think what I feel for you is fake?" Tears were forming in Draco's eyes. His outstretched hand squeezed the fabric of Harry's shirt. He dropped his hand and turned to walk out of the kitchen. Harry outstretched his hand and grabbed Draco. He spun him around and wiped the tears that were falling from his blue eyes. He stroked his cheek with his thumb while staring into Draco's eyes. He wrapped his arms around Draco and they stood there for a long time.

"I love you so fucking much, Draco. I can't even put it in to words."

Draco pulled his head back, looking down onto Harry.

"I could try to tell you my feelings for you, we could talk about it for hours and I'd still have more to say."

They stood there comforting each other before Draco pulled back.

"Maybe we can try and fix this." He said.

"Draco, I don't think you understand..-"

"No but listen! We can go away from here. Far away. Where no one can bother us. Isolated from the world. That's all we need. Each other."

"Draco you don't understand! We _can't_ fight this! It's going to happen whether we like it or not. It's irreversible! They have a piece of my soul that they want to add to some fucking stone aged potion to bring back Voldemort. The only way to take it back is if _I _die!"

Draco stood there for a moment.

"You have t-to _die_?" Draco stammered.

Hot liquid was pooling down Harry's shut eye lids.

"I have to do it before the potion is completed. I don't know if that'll be in years or in a matter of seconds."

Harry and Draco spent the rest of the night like any regular night. Besides the fact that Draco kept looking at him with dread filling his eyes. They fell asleep tangled in each others limbs, every inch of their bodies touching. They fell asleep to the sounds of each others voices.

**May 15****th**** 3:02 am.**

Harry woke up from the weight of his heart. His limbs and head felt heavy against the pillow. Draco's head was resting on his arm. He looked at Draco and tears filled his eyes instantly. He smoothed down his blonde hair with his hand and stared at him. His naked body, his face, the look of peacefulness on his sleeping face. He sat there for a while. Just staring. Stroking his hair and trying to take in any last but of him that he could. He wanted his last happy memory on earth to be Draco. Free of pain. Draco with his walls of defense down just Draco. His Draco. He dislodged his arm from under his lovers' and walked to the kitchen. He gathered a piece of parchment and a quill and sat down to write.

_Dear, My Beloved._

_Thank you for making the last few years of my life worth living. _

_Thank you for filling my life with as much joy as humanly possible._

_You made every second the happiest seconds of my life. Although we have no more_

_Seconds together we will be reunited once more soon._

_I cannot describe how hard this is for me._

_I'm doing this for you and the safety of every last person on this planet._

_It will get better._

_I love you. So much._

_-Harry._

Harry sealed the parchment and left it on the kitchen counter.

Back in the house Draco woke with a panicked jump. He had just had a dream. Harry trying something. A rope it looked like. In an abandoned looking house.

_It's a noose, and noose! _The back of Draco's mind screamed.

_That's impossible. _Harry's right next to me. He looked over to Harry's side of the bed and his heart fell. He jumped up as fast as he thought possible and apparated to the first place on his mind.

Draco watched in slow motion at the scene unraveling in front of him at Number 12 Gimmmauld Place.

Harry looped the noose around his neck. Draco could not hear, he could not function. All he say were tears rolling down his Harry's cheeks. Harry's eyes flooded with a fresh pool of tears every time he tried to speak to Draco. Draco could not hear. His feet were glued to the spot. His brain fuzzy. "I love you Draco. I love you. I'm so sorry." Harry choked on his words "S-so sorry." He managed through breath taking sobs. Draco stood in confusion unable process what he was seeing.

"H...h...arry?"

Before Draco could cry out or run Harry took one last look at his lovers face and jumped.

Draco's brain snapped into reality and before he knew what he was doing he was sprinting towards Harry. Harry was struggling as his weight pulled him closer to death every second. Draco reached Harry and wrapped his arms around him, trying desperately to lift him up.

He was weak from a mix of shock, fear, and frustration.

"Damn you Harry! Damn you!" Draco cried. "You stupid bastard. Live!"

"Live." Draco sobbed over and over. "You stupid bastard! I love you!"

Harry had stopped struggling. Draco looked up into dead eyes staring at nothingness in the distance.

Draco held Harry, cradling him to his chest as he watched smooth tears roll of his cheek and landing on Harry's non-beating heart.

**December 15****th**** of 2012.**

Draco sat in his rocker unfolding a yellowing piece of parchment that he had read for the millionth time that day. He read the words slowly, taking in every one of them. A single tear dipped from his eye, around his nose and splattered the parchment.

_You made every second the happiest seconds of my life. Although we have no more_

_Seconds together we will be reunited once more soon._

_**Fin.**_


End file.
